Revan Ecilam
''Revan Ecilam (Darth Malice), Sith Lord of the Dark Jedi Order is still being edited.'' General Information Language: Galactic Basic, Bith, Binary, Dug, Huttese, Jawa Force sensitive: Yes Personality: Biography Early Life From birth Revan was different, somehow knowing things that would happen before they actually did. Most called it luck, however there were those who saw it as precognition. The lush world to which Revan was born offered children many different areas in which one, or many, could explore and imagine. However, not all children were equal, most found themselves belonging to families of middle class ranking. This was always a reason for Revan being an outcast from social interaction at an early age, because Revan was a child born into riches. His Family held property on several planets in different areas of the galaxy, and as such the Ecilam family was always on the move. For the majority of these moves however, Revan did not take part, as he was left back on Lustania in the care of his Uncle and Aunt. While being left on Lustania, naturally Revan took part in schooling, and eventually even work in his Uncle's repair shop. Sometimes it would be weeks to months before the father and mother he knew would return, and every time they did it seemed as if they forgot a piece of themselves else where. Not ones to really ever know their son, Mahann and Hope constantly seemed furious with what he would do. They would constantly complain about how he acted as a middle class citizen when, with all that was around him, clearly stated otherwise. It was around this point the boy could no longer take what was being told, and fled the grounds to which he was housed. Continuing to work with his Uncle, begging every day for the secret of his location to remain as such, Revan had to wait out the next few years before being able to leave Lustania, since there was an age restriction on travel out of the planet. But when the time came, on the day of his 14th year, Revan left Lustania for the central system of the Republic, to Coruscant. It was here that the boy found work in the deepest of the smuggling and theivery circles. When he wasn't busy with his profession, he turned face and trained in many different forms of fighting, as well as keeping practice on repair of mechanical devices. Three years past, and at the age of 17 Revan returned to Lustania, fleeing from what could only be described as potential death on Coruscant. Apon his return, Revan noticed things had changed... it wasn't just how things appeared, it was the way they felt. Visiting his uncle, Revan learned of the death of his parents, on Corellia, at the blaster pistol of a Rodian Merc. Revan paid his tributes on that day, the day he learned his world was gone, even if he didn't know it all that well. Day's of a Hunter Years of Smuggling, Thievery, Combat Training, and understanding of technology led Revan down a dark path. He returned to Coruscant two years after learning of his parents untimely deaths, and dealt with those who sought him out in years past. He killed them one by one, collecting Bounties on each of them. Never being proud of this, Revan knew that the only reason to continue this path would be that one day, somewhere in time, he would find the Rodian responsible for the murder. Another few years passed, Revan continuing his quest for revenge, came into contact with a high priced target. The biggest mark he'd ever seen on a single person. It was offered to him as a first come gift, however he was told that many others would soon follow for the same prize. Warned of this, knowing that should he fail or move quick enough his own life would be in jeopardy, Revan took the contract. His journey took him to back to Lustania, where he once called home, was now nothing but a faded memory. Sitting in a local bar, a known stop of the target, Revan considered all that he had been through, after all, 20 years of life could produce many interesting tails. Through reflection, Revan came to one solid conclusion. He only ever regretted not knowing his parents well enough. A small tear came to his eye which was quickly swept away as his mark entered the bar. Before Revan stood a Jedi, who was also seemingly on a mission. It seemed like eternity passed as Revan considered killing a Jedi, a known protector of the galaxy, could he really do it? The Jedi turned to face him and knew instantly what was about to take place and as such used the force to knock Revan away. Seeing it coming, Revan mimicked the movements and thought of pushing the Jedi into the wall, both parties launched themselves away in opposite directions, causing an stir in the bar. Standing from the ground the Jedi saw before him someone of no Jedi training, but was able to use the force, a subject of interest. As Revan stood, two men entered the bar, also Bounty Hunters, and attempted to take out both the mark and Revan. The Jedi took up arms, unleashing the force and his lightsaber, on the Bounty hunters there by saving Revan's life. From that day forth Revan renounced that which he had done and that which he sought. This Jedi helped him, and offered him a different life, a path to happier times. Revan was told it was no easy road ahead, but considering that which he had already traveled through, it wouldn't be a problem. The Jedi and his new student left the planet for Coruscant to seek the approval of the council. Jedi Training Into the Unknown and Back Again Following the events of the Quel Fara, Revan left to find and better understand himself in the unknown regions of space, he took with him his ship and crew once the events leading up to the Quel Fara had subsided enough to make an escape just before his Knighthood would have become official. He'd left behind that which had become his life realizing that it was all becoming so much so fast. Assumed Killed in the confusion, none ever sought him out which gave pleanty of time to train. Years passed, and with each day he found himself understanding more, becoming closer to the force as his teachings had said. Revan constantly thought in his off time from training about those that he'd left behind when he took this new life apon himself... thought about those that he'd left behind during his training. But the thought of one day seeing some of these faces again brought some peace to his mind, allowing focus towards training. Finally, the day had come when he understood himself well enough to return to the known universe. Return to those he choose to be friends, to those who'd taught him so much. However, it was not to be as simple as emerging from hyperspace outside of Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Returning to known space, a mechanical breakdown forced an early drop out of hyperspace for repairs and diagnostics. While this happened, the ship, the Novina, was attacked by an unknown source. With all her might, the Novina fought back but was simply out numbered, Revan saw this and instructed all personal to escape while it was still possible. To the dying moments of the massive ship, Revan saw off as many as possible before leaving himself. Running down the corridors as fast as he could, only to be suddenly cut off from another attack on the ship. The attack had blocked his only chance at reaching a means of escape from the ship, he had to think quickly to where he could go... only one place seemed like it might survive, it was a long shot, but Revan knew he had to take it. Heading to the stasis sector of the Novina, Revan programmed the tube for a long term 'freeze' process. Somehow, Revan just knew that one day he'd be found by a person to whom he was close before. Climbing in and locking down the area including the tube, the final assault of enemy fire took its weight on the ship and in a brilliant flare of hellish color, the Novina had gone from a brilliant battleship to nothing more than mangled parts. The unknown enemy ships soon after departed not finding the stasis tube that contained Revan. Some time later Revan's pod was rescued from the silence of space by Sirhc Ancile, a Jedi and former friend. The pod was taken to the new Jedi temple on Umbra. However, due to the weight of the pod and the small design of the old ship, Revan had to be emergency dropped into the surrounding ocean. It was here that Revan fully awoke and began to utilize the force in freeing himself from stasis. Traversing the temple for hours after this to find the party which formed the current Jedi Order, Revan was once again at 'home'. Things however, did not last long. After learning of the events that had unfolded during his time in stasis, Revan learned that there was no a power vaccum in the galaxy, something he longed for. On reflection, Revan started to form a plan of what his next moves would be, however, he was given option during a dueling match between one of the orders Master Jedi. Higomi L'eonheart challenged Revan to a duel, not an ordinary one however as Higomi was clearly only testing Revan's skills. The conclusion of this duel saw Higomi tell Revan that "In time I will call on you for assistance". Not know what to make of this Revan left the dueling arena of the temple and sat in meditation via his quarters. It was not long after that thing went as he had been told they would. Higomi L'eonheart had caused a major disturbance in the force, one which Revan took notice of, and saw it as the moment referred to during the confrontation. Knowing his instructions, Revan grabbed Eldoc Quasat from his quarters so that they may join Higomi in the docking area of the temple. It was hear that Revan started to slip back into the Dark Side. After exiting a turbolift to the docking area, Revan proceeded to murder security personal so that they would gain entrance. Master Samual L'eonheart ordered a stop to the slaughter, and allowed the group of, now fallen, jedi to leave the temple. A New Path Equipment Apparel Black Robes, clad in Sith Armor, covered by a large Black Cloak. Standard Black Boots, covered by more Sith Armor. Weaponry Lightsaber (Black Blade), Lightsabers (x2 Red Blade, x1 Green Blade, x1 Blue Blade), Vibrogaunlet (x2) Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers, Talents & Abilities: General Array of Force Powers (Push, Pull, Telekensis, etc), Shatterpoint, Force Onslaught, Force Solstice Ship The Sith Reckoner is the personal ship to Darth Malice. Commissioned and built by Auricom Fleet Industries in 184 ABY, Darth Malice instructed the ship to be built using all the available technologies that Auricom possessed. Armaments include Twin XR-32 Double-Barreled Rapid Fire Laser Cannons, Quad TE-45 Point Defense Lasers, Triple ST2 Concussion Missile Launchers. The Sith Reckoner also possessed special dummy proton torpedoes mounted with homing beacons and S-thread trackers. By tagging a ship with one of these beacons, the Reckoner could then utilize a HoloNet transceiver to track ships through hyperspace. It also makes use of a Military Grade sensor array, XS-12 Experimental Combat Shield System, Series 401 hyperdrive motivator, and a Microaxial HyD modular navigation computer. The rest of the ships schematics and information are unknown at present. Having the ability to be utilized by a two person crew, the ship is a feared combatant in the known galaxy. Classic Specific Recent History '''' Category:Characters